the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud Family (The Luxurious Loud House)
'The Loud Family '''are a family known for its prominence in business, society, and politics. In the series, The Luxurious Loud House, they are considered to be one of the most powerful families in the world, having made one of the world's largest fortunes during the 20th century. They are part of the American aristocracy, or America's old money, which includes the Rockefellers, du Ponts, Astors, and many more wealthy American families. The Louds also have people of British nobility. Place of Origin: England Connected families: Vanderbilt family Rockefeller family Estates: Estates in Royal Woods, MI: Lynn R. Loud Estate Frederick W. Loud House William H. Loud Estate Estate in New York City, NY: Henry H. Loud Estate Religion: Roman Catholicism (before 1534) Church of England (1534-1789) Richard Loud's branch: Episcopalian (1789-1952) Roman Catholicism (after 1952) Lincoln Loud's branch: Episcopalian (after 1789) Known family members Alexander P. Loud Jr's branch Richard L. Loud III (born 2005) Lorraine V. Loud (born 1999) Leni V. Loud (born 2000) Luna A. Loud (born 2001) Luan C. Loud (born 2002) Lynn Loud II (born 2003) Lucille C. Loud (born 2007) Lana V. Loud (born 2010) Lola V. Loud (born 2010) Elizabeth M. Loud (born 2012) Lily Loud (born 2015) Lynn Loud I (born 1967) Rita Loud née Vanderbilt (born 1977) Richard Loud Jr. (born 1930) Richard Loud Sr. (1896-1980) Alfred Loud (1866-1945) Robert Loud (1836-1919) Frederick W. Loud (1805-1892) William H. Loud Sr. (born 1938) William H. Loud Jr. (born 1969) Jennifer Loud (born 1999) Sarah Loud (born 2001) William H. Loud III (born 2003) Walter Loud (born 1972) Bernard Loud (born 1974) Jacob N. Loud (born 2005) James Loud (1772-1834) Alexander P. Loud Jr. (1751-1820) Diane Loud (1751-1840) Alexander P. Loud III (1770-1847) George L. Loud (1799-1871) Nathan J. Loud (1830-1891) Thomas Loud (1857-1937) Henry H. Loud (1888-1960) Henry H. Loud Jr. (1910-1989) Henry H. Loud III (born 1941) Henry H. Loud IV (born 1972) Henry H. Loud V (born 2003) Alexander P. Loud IV (born 2007) Common ancestors Alexander P. Loud Sr. (1726-1790) Joanne Loud (1728-1795) Michael Loud's branch Michael Loud (1755-1829) Lynn L. Loud Sr. (born ????) Rita Loud (born ????) Lincoln L. Loud (born 2005) Lori L. Loud (born 1999) Leni L. Loud (born 2000) Luna L. Loud (born 2001) Luan L. Loud (born 2002) Lynn L. Loud Jr. (born 2003) Lucy L. Loud (born 2007) Lana L. Loud (born 2010) Lola L. Loud (born 2010) Lisa M. Loud (born 2012) Lily L. Loud (born 2015) Branch of British peers Reginald Alexander Loud, 35th Duke of Linkington (born 1975) Walter Alexander Loud, Baron Loud (born 2005) Connections to Lincoln Loud's branch Lincoln Loud, Richard Loud III and their sisters are eighth cousins through their fathers. Richard's branch and Lincoln's branch share a common ancestor, Alexander P. Loud, a soldier who fought in the American Revolutionary War. Alexander married in 1750 and produced 7 children (5 sons, and 2 daughters) the eldest, Alexander Jr., is a successful banker who would go on to be a forefather of the wealthy branch of the Loud family. The third son, Michael, worked for his brother's bank and is the forefather of Lincoln Loud's branch of the Loud family. Both brothers also fought in the American Revolutionary War. Inspirations Richard Loud III - Lincoln Loud from ''The Loud House, Lynn Loud from The Loud House, Richard Thorn from Damien: Omen II, and William K. Vanderbilt Lori Loud - Lori Loud from The Loud House, Cornelius Vanderbilt II Leni Loud - Leni Loud from The Loud House, Gloria Vanderbilt, Marilyn Monroe Luna Loud - Luna Loud from The Loud House, Cornelius Vanderbilt III Luan Loud - Luan Loud from The Loud House, Gertrude Vanderbilt Whitney Lynn Loud II - Lynn Loud from The Loud House, Robert Thorn from The Omen, Katherine Thorn from The Omen, Alfred G. Vanderbilt Lucy Loud - Lucy Loud from The Loud House, Reginald Vanderbilt Lana Loud - Lana Loud from The Loud House, Mark Thorn from Damien: Omen II, Cornelius Vanderbilt IV Lola Loud - Lola Loud from The Loud House, Damien Thorn from The Omen, Consuelo Vanderbilt Lisa Loud - Lisa Loud from The Loud House, George Vanderbilt III Lily Loud - Lily Loud from The Loud House Family values and code Here are the values of the wealthy branch of the Loud family: * Primary values - Each other, God, Jesus Christ, the Gospel, and the Bible * Secondary values - Money, and power Familia Primum Familia Primum is a Latin phrase for "Family is first". The wealthy Louds use it as their family code to maintain their power and wealth for generations to come. Companies owned by the Loud family * Loud Industries - conglomerate corporation, founded in 1837 * Alexander Loud & Co - financial services holding company, founded in 1790 Family members who hold or held political positions * William H. Loud Sr., Royal Woods City Councillor 1993-2005 * William H. Loud Jr., Royal Woods City Councillor 2005-2013, Mayor of Royal Woods 2013-present * Walter Loud, Royal Woods criminal judge 2013-present * Bernard Loud, Royal Woods Chief of Police 2015-present Category:Fanon Characters Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Catholics Category:Protestants Category:Christianity